Game Night
by lavigneforever
Summary: It's game night in Titans Towers! The team gets very competitive, but it's going to take an all nighter to finish this game. Can the gang last an entire night in eachother's company? BB/Rae & Rob/Star & Cy


Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

Beastboy: Yeah you wish you owned it!

Hey watch it!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So what incredibly boring game are we going to struggle through this time?" Raven asked as she sat down with her tea

"I suggest we play the Monopoly!" Stafire said gleefully

"It's just Monopoly Starfire, not _the_ monopoly" Robin explained to his confused girlfriend

"Dudes, we are playing Uno Attack and that's it!" Beastoby demanded as he slapped the cards on the table.

"I loose everytime at that game! We are playing operation!" Cyborg yelled back in Beastboy's face

"Sorry that you suck at most games!"

"Why you little grass stain i oughta throw you out of the tower right now!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"How about we just sit." she suggested

everyone turned to Raven then bursted out in laughter.

"Ya right, we're going to spend our friday night by sitting!" Beastboy laughed

"Your sleeping on the couch tonight." Raven said as she began to read the book of Azar.

Beastboy's smile was wiped right of his face, and Raven smirked at this.

"Alright guy let's just play monopoly, we'll humor Star for one night." Robin said as he got the game out

"I bet he's humored Starfire for more than one night..." Cyborg whispered to Beastboy

"I. HEARD. THAT." Robin said through gritted teeth

The two friends bursted out in laughter

"Boys..." Raven said to herself

"Let's get this over with, I can feel my life slipping away." Raven added

The gang started the game and immediatly Starfire was confused.

"I do not understand why there are different knick knacks for markers." Stafire said examing the wheel barrel marker

"It's just to make your marker less boring Star." Robin said as he counted the money

"I'm always broke in this game!" Beastboy complained

"Well you always spend your money on really stupid and expensive places." Cyborg said

"He's talking about in the game Cyborg." Raven commented

Cyborg rolled his eyes at Raven's joke

"Why is this game so long?" Raven complained as she was handed her money

"I don't know, we should try and see if we can finish it." Robin said

"I bet we can't even get through a full hour of eachother's company playing this game!" Cyborg said

"You wanna put a wager on that bet?" Beastboy said holding his hand out to his friend

"Oh no." Raven and Robin both said

"Well now your sleeping on the floor. But that doesn't mean I don't love you" Raven added as she pulled Beastboy in for a kiss

"Can you sleep on the floor with me?" Beastboy said as he did puppy eyes

Raven slapped him

"Ow! ok fine!"

"So yo, are we betting or not?!" Cyborg yelled

Everyone looked at eachother

"I do not mind pulling an all nighter to finish this game." Starfire said

"I don't care." Robin said as he placed his marker down

"Let's do it!" Cyborg and Beastboy said

"Is it over yet?" Raven finally said

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

1 hour into the game...

"I would like to purchase the boardwalk!" Starfire said with a smile as she pushed a pile of money towards Raven, who was awarded banker considering she forfitted and wasn't wanting to play.

Raven took the fake money and gave back change, and a card for Starfire's boardwalk.

"I have won?" Starfire asked

"Far from it." Robin said as he looked at the board.

"We havn't even gotten halfway there dudes!" Beastboy said with a yawn.

Raven slouched and rested against Beasboy

"Who knew banking was this much of a tiring sport." Raven said as she started to does off.

Beastboy tickeled Raven's sides. Raven's eyes glowed white and she gave Beastboy a harsh stare

"Bad move dude." Cyborg said

With that Raven threw Beastboy and he landed on the game.

"OW! There's a wheel barrow in a place that a wheel barrow shouldn't be!" Beastboy yelled as he grabbed the marker from underneath him

"Well while Beastboy is sanatizing the markers, it looks like we are going to have to start over." Robin said as he gathered up the game

"Your kidding..." Raven said

"I don't back down from a bet." Robin replied.

Raven hit her head on the table.

"ow."

Beastboy set down the markers again on the board

"Raven gather up the money." Cyborg said as he shoved handfuls of money into Raven's arms

"Do I look like a bank to you?" Raven said menacingly as she showed her four red eyes to Cyborg

"It's ten of the clock friends, we must hurry!" Starfire said as she rolled the dice.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

3 hours into the game

Raven was constantly drifting off and waking up, trying to stay awake. Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire were very much into the game still and not a bit tired.

"Aww man i'm broke!" Beastboy said

"Do you want a loan?" Raven asked keeping her head up with her hand

"I think you can only do loans in LIFE." Cyborg said as he placed down 2 houses on a square.

"Hey, hey, hey! What'd you just do?!" Robin said as he examined Cyborg's square.

"I put down two houses on my boulavard, i'm not cheating, have faith you spikey hair skitzophrenic!"

Raven snickered

"I would like to buy your lot Beastboy." Starfire said as she shoved her fake money at Beastboy

"Dudes! I'm rich!"

" and I'm tired." Raven deadpanned

"You can hold out Raven, stop being a baby." Robin said not looking away from the board

Suddenly Raven grabbed Robin by the collar

"What did you call me?"

Robin swallowed.

"Can i just state how lovely you look tonight?" Robin said trying to bribe his way out.

"Hey, paws off she's mine boy blunder!" Beastboy said as he got Raven off of Robin.

Raven sat back down andn then smacked both Beastboy and Robin over the head.

"Just hurry the game up please, I want to sleep."

"Wait, wait, wait. Beastboy you declared bankruptcy, your out!" Cyborg said

"What?! No way, Stafire gave me money!"

"Beastboy you declared bankruptcy before hand." Robin added

"Not fair!" Beastboy yelled

"Let's just go to bed green bean." Raven said as she pushed Beastboy out of the booth

"I vote for Beastboy to stay in the game!" Starfire yelled as she jumped for Beastboy's ankles

She sat on the floor clinging to Beastboy's legs. Beastboy looked at the rest of the team and shrugged. Raven flung her head back and growled.

"Can't we just call off the bet?!" Raven said in pain

"If it means that much to you Starfire Beastboy can stay." Robin stated

"Yo! don't break the rules just because you want to get laid!" Cyborg said

Robin fell out of the booth

"Cyborg really?!"

"I'm back baby!" Beastboy said as he put his marker back on the board

"Ugh" Raven said as she scooted back in the booth

"Someone else be the banker i'm going to bed." Raven said as she rested her head in Beastboy's lap.

Cyborg snickered

"Is that the only time you've had your head in Beastboy's lap?" Cyborg tried to stifle a laugh

Suddenly Raven's eyes turned red and she flew above the table. Her voice turned deep.

"WHAT. DID YOU SAY?"

Cyborg shrunk in his seat.

"Nothing...your pretty..." Cyborg squeaked

"Now you did it." Beastboy said as he rolled his eyes

"I think we should all go to bed now, night everyone!" Robin said as he and Stafire left the commons room.

"Hey! Don't just leave without picking up the game!" Cyborg yelled

"um, Rae, I think we should get you to bed!" Beastboy said as he tugged on Raven's cloak

"Listen to your beu, girl!" Cyborg yelled as he coward behind Beastboy

Raven blasted engergy at the board game, turning it to ashes. She levitated to the ground and grabbed Beastboy by the arm.

"We're going to bed." Raven said angirly

"Night Cy, pray for me!" Beastboy screamed in fear

"I guess the bet is off..." Cyborg said as he and Robin looked at the remains of the board game.

"Yeah let's not do game night for a few weeks." Robin said as he left the commons room

"Did I win?" Starfire asked

Robin and Cyborg put their heads in their hands and walked out of the room, they had a big mess to pick up tommorow morning, but they figured they were sleeping in tommorow.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Review plzzzz tanks! I hope ya enjoyed it!


End file.
